


Ghosts

by Flowerzzzzzz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, just some ramblings i wrote after seeing the movie, major spoilers seriously!!!, might continue, not kidding about the spoilers here!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerzzzzzz/pseuds/Flowerzzzzzz
Summary: An idea I had after seeing Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. After the events of the movie, Rey runs away to a jungle planet to recover, and soon has lots of company from old Jedi ghosts.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one go, it's just a very unedited ramble.

She sees them in her dreams.

Kylo, of course. But Luke and Leia too. Others that she’s never met: Anakin. Ahsoka. Obi-Wan. Even a strange little green man named Yoda.

She thinks it’s because she spends so much time alone. That’s what Finn says, at least. He calls once a week, and each time, without fail, he asks why she won’t come back.

“The base is growing every day!” He tells her via hologram. “There’s good work being done here. We’re forming a real government, electing officials and creating committees. We could use you here.  _ I  _ could use you here.” Finn pauses, staring at Rey, his gaze pleading. “You need to be around real people. Maybe then you’ll stop hallucinating so much.”

“Finn,” Rey replies with a patient smile, “I’ve told you before. I’m staying here for a while.”

He just shakes his head, exasperated.

He doesn’t understand. Rey still isn’t over it as she methodically waters the potted plants scattered throughout her home later. She knows, as plain as the sun rises in the morning, that the only people who ever really understood her are gone. Luke felt the pull of the Force, as did Leia, and Kylo was the closest anyone has ever come to knowing the conflict that tugs deep within her.

Kylo. She still feels his breath on her lips sometimes. His pulse against her skin as it faded away.

Rey thinks sometimes that she is still in mourning, even months later. She never really had the chance to mourn during the war: there was always the next battle, the next training exercise, the next spaceship to board. Only now is she able to truly realize the weight of the countless deaths as they wear down on her.

She eats lunch sitting on top of her home. It’s an old ship of some sort, a small freighter that sunk into the ground long ago, half-buried in the jungle that surrounds it. When Rey chose a planet to escape to, she searched for the greenest, wettest, most alive planet possible. She found the first one she came across: a tiny moon of a tiny planet on the outskirts of the galaxy, uninhabited by any sort of civilization. It appears to be the sight of some sort of ancient battle: there are old ships, fighters and freighters and even a vast star destroyer, scattered across its surface. 

When Rey touched down in Luke’s old X-Wing, she took a knapsack of supplies and walked. And walked. She walked for three days, aimless, not sure what she was searching for, until she found an open grove, grassy and splashed with distant rays of sunlight, in which the freighter was buried. Her scavenger instincts took over, and before she could stop herself she had made a home.

The denizens of the jungle were never afraid of her. One of them, a lithe and shadowy fox that fades out of the morning fog every day, formed some sort of attachment to Rey. He lays beside her now, stretched out lazily in the shade of one of the tall jungle trees, which is dripping down steadily. After a few too many droplets land in her sandwich (which really isn’t a sandwich - it’s mashed beans and sprouts in between two large, flat edible leaves) she grumbles and slides down off of the side of the ship. 

This is another thing she has been forced to accept about living in the jungle: the weather. Every night, it begins to rain just when the moon reaches its highest point in the sky. By dawn, the rain turns to a drizzle, and eventually to a thick fog. The thick fog burns away before midday and the afternoon is sunny and warm, until the cool evening air begins the cycle all over again.

Rey never thought she could get sick of water. She’s beginning to realize that there is, in fact, such a thing as too much rain.

When her feet hit the ground, she sees him. Because, oh yeah, the dead Jedi in her dreams have started to appear in her waking world as well.

At least this time, the ghostly blue figure is just Anakin. Luke has taken to lecturing Rey like she’s a child recently, and the mixture of grief and annoyance that arise when she sees him is almost too painful to bear.

“Rey,” Anakin says, his brow furrowed in determination. “Don’t you think it’s time you returned? It has certainly been long enough for you to recover.”

Apparently Anakin is lecturing now, too. Rey sighs, trying not to lose her patience. “I will decide when I’m ready to return, Master Anakin.”

“You are the last of us now,” Anakin counters, words that Rey has heard far too often over the past few months. “It is your duty to train the next generation, so that the Jedi continue to bring peace to the world.”

“Yeah, and you did a great job at that when you killed all the young at the Jedi Temple that one time,” Rey snaps back. Anakin flinches, but he doesn’t drop his gaze, and Rey immediately regrets it. “I’m sorry. I - I didn’t mean it. I’m just not ready to be a teacher yet.”

“My son thought so as well,” Anakin replies gently. “And without him, you and Kylo would never have had the power to defeat Snoke and Palpatine.”

“Yeah, and without him, maybe Kylo wouldn’t have become Kylo,” Rey shoots back. She sets the remains of her sandwich down on a nearby ledge and takes a deep breath. “I just don’t want to do the same. To make the same mistakes.”

When she looks up, Anakin is gone. The jungle glistens in the faint sunlight and birds call in the distance.

Rey shakes her head, exasperated. Then she sets out into the jungle, lightsaber at her side, to make her daily rounds.


End file.
